


Deleted Scenes

by ErenLeger270, PrussiaMafia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor AU, Actor Interviews, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Anal Sex, Angst, Just kiss him Levi, Lots of unresolved feelings, M/M, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenLeger270/pseuds/ErenLeger270, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaMafia/pseuds/PrussiaMafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Attack on Titan Actor AU)) Attack on Titan took the entertainment world by a landslide. Making Titanic and Avatar look like they were nothing but short films. The stunning fight for humanity, the struggle is real in Attack on Titan. Aired on Television it quickly became the biggest hit in...ever! But, what many people do not see is what happens behind the scenes. Where an 18 year old newbie actor Levi acts like an adult and hates Eren. And world famous actor, 28 year old Eren, who acts like a teenager and hates Levi.</p><p>(NOTE: We may or may not continue this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've seen so many posts about people begging for an Snk actor au for Ereri. So me and my friend ErenLeger270 decided that we were going to get off of our lazy butts and make one. However, this won't only be sunshine and rainbows. Together we're happy to create a behind the scenes struggle of the number one ship of Snk.

~Levi~

The gate opened smoothly as Levi made his way through. Eren had given the audience an earful, telling them to trust him. To trust a monster. He sat there in the middle of the courtroom handcuffed. Levi took his cue after a few moments of silence, and then delivered the kick. Eren half yelped, half yelled in hurt and in surprise. The brat’s tooth flew across the floor, the tiny tapping loud in the silent courtroom.

    Eren looked up at Levi with a face a utter shock. That was the second cue. Levi had to keep his balance as he kicked the air, carefully making sure not to actually kick Jaeger. The way Eren gasped, grunted, and yelled made it so believable. His reacting movements to Levi’s air kicks were horrifically realistic, more than once Levi thought that he really did kick him.

    Nile raised his hand after Levi gave his little monologue about discipline and pain. “Hold on Levi.”

    This was his third cue. Levi looked up with an irritated gaze. There was a camera a few feet in front of him, positioned right to his face.

    Nile looked scared, and cautious. “It’s dangerous, what if he starts raging and turns into a titan?”

    Eren looked up and gave him a very heavy, deadly gaze. Seemingly unfazed, Levi fake kicked him again.

   “What are you talking about?” Ah shit I have to sneeze. Grabbing Eren’s hair he leaned in close. “I thought you wanted to dissect him.”

    Going off into his long speech, Levi tried desperately to hold back his impending sneeze. The cameras were fucking everywhere, lots around him in particular. If his face so much as twitched the wrong way, he’d have to start all over again. Don’t sneeze, please don’t sneeze.

    I’m going to burst. Burst into a bomb of snot and spit. Is that a bright light I see? Or is it heaven’s gates? Here it comes. I’m a goner.

    Erwin raised his hand. “I have a proposal.”

    All cameras moved away from him at that moment and he exploded in safety. Covering his mouth and nose, Levi’s whole body jerked harshly at the powerful sneeze. Quickly composing himself, Levi straightened up.

    Eventually the judge pounded his gavel. “I’ve made my decision.”

    “AND CUT!”

    Everyone let out sighs of relief and stopped holding their breaths. Eren pressed the button that opened his cuffs and stood up, rubbing at his wrists. The director called Levi out loudly. “Ackerman, your sneeze was caught on the main camera.”

    Eren snickered. “No wonder why you looked constipated as fuck.”

    Levi gave him a deadly glare. “Wanna run that by me again you little bitch?”

    That son of a bitch smirked. “Who’s little? Need I remind you, I am older than you.”

    He was getting aggravated quickly, there’s no way a eighteen year old should feel this much anger. Great, I’m going to end up with heart problems in the future. “At least I don’t act like a freaking five year old. Act your damn age Jaeger, you’re twenty-eight, not a toddler.”

    Eren’s attitude took a 180 degree turn, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. “Fuck you.”

    “You couldn’t pay me enough.” Levi snapped back fast, standing a little taller. “Brat.”

    “Who would even screw with you in the first place?” Jaeger’s face was turning red. “You’re an mean little Grinch.”

    Be angry you ass, Levi thought. He denied that he took notice on his heart racing, Eren’s eyes were staring directly into his. Making his insides do stupid things. Though on the outside Levi kept a stoic face. “Who says that? Real mature Jaeger, real mature.”

    Giving him a ‘really?’ face, Eren scoffed. “Says the one who admitted he takes money for sex, you whore.”

    Levi’s heart faltered, an obnoxious feeling of hurt making itself known. That whore remark hit him hard. Humanity’s biggest asshole ladies and gentlemen. The others around him were wondering whether or not to break up what was going on the set. This wasn't unusual, but it was still intense. Erwin stepped forward. “Hey now, both of you calm down.”

    As Eren turned his head to address Erwin, Levi’s fist seemed to have moved on its own. There was a loud crack as Levi punched Eren with a heavy right hook. It wasn't enough, he needed Eren to hurt. To bleed and look wounded. Advancing forward Levi threw his arm back, ready to punch the hell out of the brat’s face. However, Eren was quick and got back up in a flash.

    Before Levi could react, Eren knocked Levi to the ground and pinned him to the floor. They were both panting, the director made a move to go to them, but Hanji held out her hand and shook her head. The entire crew was watching in silence, not even surprised in the slightest by the outbreak. Eren’s lip was busted; Levi had hit hard. “I’m not fighting you. Whatever problem you have with me, get the fuck over it, Levi. You’re acting very unprofessional. I thought that you were better than this.”

    Levi didn’t realize he had been holding in his breath, his eyes locked on Eren’s. Eren stared him down for a few seconds, before getting off of him with a sigh. Levi sat up and watched as Eren pulled out his zippo and cigarettes. Putting one in his mouth and lighting it, he threw open the exit door of the studio and walked out. Sitting on the floor with his shoulders hunched, Levi picked himself up and started quickly to his private dressing room.

    Hanji and Erwin called after him, but that only made him walk faster. There was no way he’d let anyone see him like this. See him so distraught and unraveled. When he reached the familiar grey door with his name in sparkling black, he threw it open and slammed it shut. Once he locked it, Levi slowly moved towards his desk. Pulling the chair out, Levi sat down and rested his arms on the desk, putting his head down on them.

    _You whore._

Wrapping his arms around his head Levi squeezed his eyes shut. He remembered this awful feeling, the reason why he hated Eren Jaeger.

    ~Flashback~

Hanji led Levi into the studio he only ever dreamed of being in. A shimmer of light shined in his eyes as they went inside. This was remarkable, so big and spaced out. It was even more stunning on the inside. Levi had only ever seen the building from behind the grand gates, dreaming that maybe one day he could be hired to act there. He never thought it would actually happen though, so many people telling him that he'd never make it because he was just like everyone else. But he was here, he was standing inside the building. Levi felt like crying in pure fucking bliss. 

    I'd like to thank not only God, but Jesus.

    A year ago Hanji found Levi in an acting class of her friend's. They had been working on the play Macbeth, Levi playing the main character Macbeth. The king that goes crazy after killing his friend to gain the throne that three wicked witches promised him. At the back of the room, Hanji had been watching him intensely throughout the rehearsal. After class was over, his teacher told him to stay behind.

    Hanji had approached him. "You're Levi right? You have some serious talent."

    Levi's heart did flips at the complement. "Thank you very much, I appreciate your complement."

    Hanji tilted her head at Levi's stoic expression, looking like she was contemplating something complicated. "Do you by any chance know the poem book Attack on Titan?"

    Levi nodded eagerly before he could mask his excitement. "It's my favorite. I own the entire series."

    She suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh silly me! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Hanji, Hanji Zoe."

    His heart stopped. Hanji Zoe? The Hanji Zoe? Award winning actress that perfectly played her character and whatever was thrown at her? Levi took her in, actually taking time to look at her features. Well shit a brick and call it art. It was her! Levi was flipping out on the inside. She continued on with a smile. "I'm happy to inform a hardcore fan like you, that Demon Kookie studios has been secretly working on building a cast to make Attack on Titan into a ongoing series on television.

     "Really?" Levi asked calmly, though on the inside he was screaming, throwing the chairs behind him around. But on the outside he was expressionless. "Wow, that's spectacular." 

    She nodded proudly. "And as an actor recruiter, I've officially chosen you to play Humanity's Strongest."

    Long story short Levi fainted on the spot. After seeing Hanji a few dozen times every week, she gave him a scene to rehearse. More or less he studied the shit out of that scene. He was nervous, scared that the Director wouldn't think him worthy. When he came to a private office of the Director, Hanji and other Co-Directors were there. He was tense, but he didn't let it show. His blood ran cold. But when he started his lines, it was like no one else was there. He knew Attack on Titan like the back of his hand. He knew Humanity's Strongest. He was Humanity's Strongest. When he was finished, he came back to reality to realize they were applauding him like they just saw fucking Mozart. The spot was his.

    Now here he was. Hanji told him that she'd take him to the studio so he'd be able to see it before the actual shooting started in a week. Levi tried hard to mask his utter excitement, though he had the feeling Hanji could see right through his act. Hanji was showing him around a little when she got a call. Apparently it was an All Star cast. Levi had yet to meet his new partners though, and the anticipation was killing him. Hanji got a call before the real tour started and she looked upset. "Hey Levi, I have some business to take care of. Walk around and say hi to everyone. Look at the props. A handful of the actors you'll be working with are already here so make their acquaintances. Be back in two hours! Behave yourself!"  

    Before Levi could stop her, she was out the door, leaving Levi to his own devices. He looked around at the workers, doing all sorts of stuff with props and cameras. To anyone who glanced at him, Levi looked bored as all hell. However, only he knew how badly he was freaking out on the inside. Eventually Levi told himself to grow a pair and talked to everyone he saw. As he said hello to all the workers, he met the handful of actors Hanji said were at the studio. Erwin, Connie, Jean, Historia, Armin, Pixis, and Nile. They were all fun and nice to him, all saying that they looked forward to working with him. Moving on he talked to the Director, Graphic Designers, Costume Designers, Make Artists; basically everyone.

    It was around lunch time and Levi was trying to find the cafeteria. The other actors had invited him to sit with them at lunch so they could get to know each other better. Exhaling deeply, Levi rounded the corner and gasped when he ran into someone. There was a splattering sound on the floor, and an: Oof! Looking up he saw someone sitting on the floor, surrounded by spilled spaghettios.

     Levi was absolutely horrified. "I am so, so, so sorry."

    Instead of being scolded like he thought, there was hysterical laughter. He looked up and there, sitting on the floor by a pool of fake spaghetti, was his idol. Eren Jaeger. The insanely famous, handsome, fucking popular actor of all time. Levi's actor crush. Behind him was Reiner and Marco. At the same time, the three of them raised their arms in the air with gigantic smiles. "Uh-oh! Spaghettios!"

    Levi's worry slipped away as he stared at Eren's beautiful smile. TV didn't give him enough justice, Eren was beautiful. Levi wore his expressionless mask. "Sorry about your food."

    Standing up, Eren laughed. "Nah, it's perfectly alright. I'm Eren Jaeger."

    "Levi Ackerman." He said in a monotone voice. Eren's talking to me. Eren's talking to me.

    His eyes widened. Oh God they were stunning. "You're playing Humanity's Strongest! You're the Corporal to my Titan!"

    Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush. "Oh? And who are you starring as?"

    He beamed with happiness. It was too bright. Ah my eyes. "Humanity's Last Hope! Ah! I love this so much! I love Attack on Titan! Just-Ah!"

    Reiner chuckled. "Eren, your geek is showing."

    Ignoring him, Eren stood close to Levi. "Do you wanna come to the cafeteria with us?"

    He's so close. He's inviting me to lunch, never mind that I've already been invited. "I was actually looking for it. That shit stain Erwin invited me without telling me where it was."

    Eren called over the janitor, then linked arms with Levi. "Come with me, my Corporal."

    Levi's heart was pounding. Holy Mother of shits. Eren is holding me, my idol is holding me. "Thanks. I would've been lost as hell. That would've been just peachy."

    "So Levi, tell me your tale."

    "I have nothing to tell, I'm just an ordinary person."

    Eren snorted. "Oh, okay. So Hanji just picked up a nobody from the streets? I'm disappointed."

    Levi felt the need to prove himself to Eren. "I'm eighteen and I went to Lighton University. I took all my core classes at an early college academy. So I was solely focused on acting."

    "Cool beans." Eren said sincerely.

    They reached the large cafeteria, the others already there. They gave Levi a warm welcome and he just nodded in a hello. Everyone was talking, laughing. Levi darted his eyes around, panicking. These people knew each other. They were familiar with each other. This was the most famous studio in the world, despite the weird ass name. Theses people grew up together as actors. These people were the best of the best. Levi didn't feel like he belonged. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

    Suddenly Eren, who was sitting next to him, tugged his sleeve and leaned down to his ear. "Follow me."

    Levi thanked God that he could make himself look as if he didn't give two shits. Because if he couldn't, he was sure he'd look like he was about to piss himself. He followed Eren out, aware that some of the others were staring. They stopped in the hall and Eren looked at him. "You okay?"

    "Yeah, why?" Levi said lowly.

    Eren stared at him knowingly. Levi gave in. "Why am I here?"

    "Because Hanji picked you." Jaeger said simply.

     That wasn't really an answer. "Why?"

     He sighed. "Hanji is someone that is brutally honest. She's made Directors, Producers, and other actors cry their eyes out. She never lies, never holds back the truth."

     Levi stared. Hanji's made people cry?

    "What did she tell you when she first met you?"

    "That I had serious potential."

    Eren smirked. "You do Levi, I saw the video of your scene you acted out for Humanty's Strongest. You're amazing. You're here because you belong here."

    Hearing Eren say that to Levi did wonders for his ego. Eren stepped closer and cupped Levi's face. Levi was blushing, he knew he was. Eren smelled wonderful. Giving Levi a breathtaking smile, he said deeply: "I believe in you, Levi."

     Levi was a goner. I love you, please notice senpai. He couldn't think of what to say back. Eren Jaeger believes in me. Fuck you people who never believed in me. Shit what do I do? "But I spilled your spaghettios."

     Dropping his hands, Eren burst out hysterically laughing. "Oh God! Ha! You really are something, Levi!"

    For once Levi let his stoic look lighten into a small smile.

~2 weeks later~

Levi and Eren almost never left each other's side after that. Eren helped Levi with acting points and tricks. Eren was really touchy feely too. He glomped Levi every chance he got. Levi had gotten better at feeling more confident in his acting because of Eren. He asked Eren once why he liked to hang out with him so much. Eren shrugged.

    Levi's crush on Eren was growing bigger every day. They were in the process of editing the first three episodes. And Eren was really cuddly with Levi while practicing their parts. Levi had it bad for Jaeger. Turning the corner, Levi froze, his blood running cold. Eren was kissing Annie. Kissing, on the lips.

     Going back to his dressing room he locked himself in and sat at his desk. He didn't move, didn't cry. Just stared. Of course Eren wouldn't want him. Suddenly, Levi was angry. Why would he tease me then? Why would he torture me? Cuddling, saying sweet things, glomping me. Later when Levi bumped into Eren, he snapped at him when Eren wouldn't shut up. He wasn't sure whether it was his intention or not, but he had done it either way. He had done it because Eren wouldn't shut his big, stupid mouth. That same big, stupid mouth that could praise Levi one day, and then press against someone else's the next. This had to be some kind of sick fucking joke.

     But maybe Levi should have seen it coming. Maybe he should have expected it from an idiot who grew up in fame. Eren snapped back. "What the fuck is your problem?"

    What was his problem? The fact that Eren had the audacity to ask such a stupid question almost made Levi laugh. Instead, he snorted in disgust and purposely drove his shoulder into Eren's chest as he shoved past him. "You're my fucking problem."

    Maybe that sly, under-his-breath comment was unneeded, but it made Levi feel a little better. At least to say it. Whether or not that stupid brunette heard him. But Eren crossed the line when he grabbed him. He caught Levi's shoulder in an iron grip, yanking back as if trying to spin him back around. Levi was already fed up and now this idiot was touching him. He turned abruptly and slapped Eren's hand away, feeling his face grow hot in anger and his eyebrows furrow in annoyance.

    "Don't. Touch. Me." Levi forced through gritted teeth.

     Eren stared.

     And Levi stared back. Stared back at a pair of enraged green eyes, unfazed, very much unlike Eren. Eren, who was seething. Eren, whose bottom lip was quivering angrily. Eren, whose face was beginning to redden his olive-toned face. Eren, who was trembling. He was genuinely pissed off. And Levi was glad. Eren fucking deserved it.

     "I heard what you muttered-"

     "Fuck off." Levi retorted.

     Eren's eyes widened momentarily before he reached out and grabbed Levi by the collar of his shirt. "How about you fuck off?" He yelled.

     "Gladly, if you get your filthy hands off me."

     Their voices were echoing throughout the studio by now. Eren gave a glare that startled Levi. He growled out. "I don't know what the hell pissed you off but-"

    "Boys!" A loud voiced boomed and they turned to see Hanji storming towards them. "Knock it off! Now!"

    ~Present~

It was Friday. That meant it was Pot Luck night. Everyone from the Attack on Titan cast lived together in a big house. It was really nice and Levi would never admit to how much he loved being with everyone. Well, almost everyone. On Pot Luck night, everyone pitched in on making a meal in their expensive kitchen. They laughed and talked and listened to music. Occasionally breaking out in terrible dance. Then they would set up their table and eat together, laughing the whole night away. Something in being together like that made Levi feel safe. Feel like he belonged.

     Everyone participated. Everyone accept for Eren. He would always dress up really nice and say his goodbyes. Then he'd disappear through the whole night. Only to show up Saturday morning for the studio. Levi felt anger every time he watched Eren get dolled up and leave. He was sure that Eren was going to clubs, picking up women, and then breaking their hearts. It pissed Levi off to no end.

     The table was set and Mikasa looked up as Eren came down the stairs. "Won't you join us today?"

      Jaeger held up his hands apologetically. Apologetic my ass Jaeger. "Sorry Mikasa, I promised I'd be there."

     She sighed and nodded. Levi just scoffed. "Don't catch STDs out there, Jaeger."

     Eren stared at Levi. "I'm not the whore here."

     The table got quiet. Erwin sighed loudly. "Levi, silence. Eren, go do your thing."

     Bowing, Eren smiled. "See you guys tomorrow."

    Then he left. Erwin immediately looked at Levi. "It needs to stop."

     "Tell that to pretty-"

     "Levi." Erwin said sternly, his voice making Levi freeze up. "The Director is talking about cutting both of you from the show."

      His eyes widened slightly. Shit, was it that fucking bad? Then again, he and Eren did fight almost every time they were in the studio together. Sighing Levi poked at his food, not daring to look up at anyone. Despite Levi being almost as famous as Eren now, Levi knew that he couldn't let himself crash and burn like this. "I'll try."

     Erwin nodded. "After all, Ereri is life."

      Levi threw his fork at Erwin, who dodged and laughed like a fucking hyena. Thank God tomorrow was their Free Day to rest and relax.


	2. Being Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's breakfast time! Who doesn't love breakfast with a bunch of dorks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys it's PrussiaMafia! I wanna say that I am soooooooooooooo sorry that it took us nearly forever to update this story. I'll just say that people suck and my school sucks even more. Major ASS in fact. I was really busy over the summer because my dumbass had to go to summer school for pre-ap Geometry, along with my partner ErenLeger270. So I'm going to keep this short by saying that we're both very sorry and thank you guys lots for those who really wanted this story to update. I'll do my best to update every weekend or week. Me and my partner are both in our Junior year of our Early College Academy and shit is getting real. So thanks again and enjoy this chapter.

“Sie sind das essen und wir sind die JAGER!” The opening of Attack on Titan blared into Eren’s ear. He jolted awake, startled and confused. Then a smile broke across his face as he started to sing along under his breath, taking in the peaceful sunlight that was coming in from his windows. Sitting up Eren stretched, the blood pounding in his head. Yawning he flopped his hands down on his sheets. Staring around his room Eren waited for his brain to wake up.  
His room was completely dedicated to anime and the shows he’d done. Posters covering the blue walled room. His favorite thing about his room was the largest wall. It was painted to Attack on Titan. The sky, the wall, city, and the characters. The characters were flying through the air, the looks of determination on their faces. Eren fucking loved it and fanboyed so hard every time he looked at it. His sheets were Attack on Titan too. Call it nerdy, he called it dedicated.  
The smell of maple and bacon filled his room. The maple smelled rich and sweet, true Canadian maple. Jean was making breakfast. Eren threw his covers off and ran down the stairs in his titan pajamas like a true man. He skipped into the kitchen and saw Jean at the stove in a white T-shirt and sweat pants.  
What the fans didn’t know was that Jean and Eren were best friends. The Canadian moved to America when he was eight and went to Eren’s school. They hated each other at first, Eren poked fun at Jean’s ‘stupid’ accent. Jean poked fun at Eren being an orphan. But one day someone went too far when bullying Eren.  
They told Eren nobody wanted him, that he was trash. He cried, and then Jean came to his rescue. Jean punched the kid and yelled that he had no right to belittle Eren like that. Jean was sent to the office, but got off with just detention. Ever since that moment, they swore to protect each other.  
When they were both ten, Jean and Eren auditioned for spots on a kid’s show. They loved Eren and Jean immediately, and so their career started. The show was a huge hit with the younger audience. They even made four movies following it.  
In the show, Eren had a dashing older brother and protective sister. Erwin and Hanji. Jean had eight siblings in the show. Connie, Reiner, Sasha, Marco, Krista, Ymir, Mina, and Bert. The show turned into a sitcom and became really fucking popular.  
On Eren’s thirteenth birthday, Jean’s parents adopted him. He left the orphanage, but he left it with a pile of money for its foundation. He was lucky the director was willing to share the sitcom’s profits. He wanted to make sure that he took care of the place that had raised him. Because without them, Eren would be another kid that died of starvation.  
Jean must’ve heard him when he came in because he turned and gave a sleepy smile. “Well isn’t it the angry German. Please don’t jump me sir I can make more food for you.”  
Eren snorted and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. “Well then hop to it little Frenchy.”  
“You’re up early.” Jean pointed out as he flipped a pancake.   
“Can’t sleep when there’s titans to kill Jean.” Eren said seriously as he poured himself some coffee. “There’s no sleep when those monsters are out there, roaming free.”  
Jean laughed loudly. “The show getting to your head Jaegerbomb?”  
Eren sipped his coffee. “Neigh, that’s fuck you in horse language.”  
Picking up a handful of chocolate chips from a small bowl Jean threw that at Eren. Eren yelped and held up a protective hand. “At least go set up the table you titan.”  
“Okay, okay.” Eren groaned and picked out plates and knives. “Thank God it’s off day today.”  
Jean nodded in agreement and then gasped. “It’s Jesus!”  
Eren didn’t even look up as he got out the place mates. “Morning Marco.”  
“Good morning Eren. How did you sleep? Well I hope.” The angel on the screen wasn’t a fucking act. Marco was legit the most kind person on the planet fucking earth.  
“I did! Dreamed about killin’ em all you know what I’m sayin’?” Eren said proudly as he went to set up the table.  
He cringed when he heard Jean and Marco exchanging some serious spit and making small noises. Gross….he wanted that so bad. But Eren, lonely Eren was a famous flaming sexy actor that was at the peak of all acting in the globe. Single. Sheesh.  
While Eren was setting up the table someone else made their way down the stairs. He looked up to see Levi, in his all black pajamas and messy bed hair. He looked so fucking adorable, the scowl yet to be on his morning face. Eren sighed and looked down, he hates you remember?  
A chair was pulled out as Levi sat himself down and yawned sleepily. Eren put down the last plate and started to place out the silverware. He almost didn’t hear the small: “Mornin’ Eren.”  
Eren nearly dropped the butter knife onto the plate. Did Levi say that? Eren looked around, it was only them in the dining room. Levi was even looking directly at him. Yeah, he’s the one who said it. But why? “Good morning Levi.”  
Levi grumbled something low to himself then rubbed his shoulders, seemingly refusing to meet Eren’s eyes again. “It’s colder than week old shit in here.”  
Eren quickly skipped over to the chest near the couch where they had all agreed to place the lounging blankets. Pulling out Levi’s blanket Eren unfolded it and promptly handed it to Levi. “There ya go!”  
Staring at the blanket for a little Levi eventually sighed and slowly took the blanket. “Thanks.”  
He shrugged awkwardly, rubbing his chest. “No prob.”  
An uncomfortable silence filled the air as the two of them tried desperately to think of what to say. What was there to say to someone that you knew hated you? Ew, I can still hear Jean and Marco making out. Fidgeting Eren pulled at the hem of his shirt and opened his mouth to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. Anything to stop the weird silence.  
“Please tell me that is Canadian maple syrup I smell.” Erwin said hastily as he came pounding down the stairs. Eren and Levi watched as his heel slipped on the edge and he nearly tumbled down. Only managing to catch himself on the railing.   
Erwin looked at them and tried to play it off by strutting the rest of the way down. Eren snort and crossed his arms, looking at Erwin pointedly. “I have faith in humanity indeed. Especially when my Commander oh so gracefully descends upon the stairs to eat with us lesser folk. Please tell me your secret of pose.”  
Giving his best serious face, well best what with wearing a frayed gray T-shirt and SpongeBob pajamas, Erwin narrowed his eyes. Puffing out his chest to add effect. “That information is classified Jaeger, way above your pay grade if I do say so.”  
Eren pouted. “But Commander I don’t get paid.”  
Taking a few strides forward Erwin stopped, then looked back dramatically. “I know.”  
Levi cringed when Erwin disappeared into the kitchen. “What just happened?”  
“Commander IRVIN’S,” Eren said loudly, “swagger level just dwindled to the single digits.”  
Armin came down the stairs next with a smug smile. The asshole was always a morning person, it was like there was no such thing as tired to the guy. Eren envied Armin’s ability to always look like a million bucks no matter what. No sleep? A million buck smile. Friends eaten by titans? It’s okay they’re in heaven: Million dollar smile.  
“You’re one to talk Eren, your swagger levels don’t even reach the tenths place in decimals.”   
Levi snorted and Erwin let out a whoop from the kitchen. Eren pouted pointing accusingly. “Oh yeah, you’re not even on the chart Armin!”  
Armin raised his chin up. “That’s right, because I exceed the chart.”  
With that he strutted into the kitchen. Eren frowned and threw his hands up in defeat. “What the hell did you people eat last night? Steroids?”  
“Steroids make you bigger you dumbass.” Mikasa yawned out on her way down.  
Eren huffed. “Oh wow good fucking morning to you too.”  
Waving him off tiredly she shuffled to her seat, blinking away sleep. She laid her head down on the table and pointed to the stairs. “Your phone is ringing by the way Eren.”  
“Oh boy, oh man it’s probably Crystal!” Eren nearly shouted and pounded back up the stairs. Almost trampling Christa and Ymir on their way down. “Titan coming through!”  
Quickly he dove for his phone and unlocked it. Crystal left a voice mail telling him to call back. Eren immediately dialed the model’s number and waited.   
“Hey.” She answered after only two rings. “Morning Eren.”  
“Morning!” Eren said cheerfully, rolling around on his covers. “So whacha up to?”  
She hummed lowly in thought. “Kinda wanted to have lunch at that one ramen place on the corner of my penthouse. Wanna join me so we can talk about dorky things and be dorks because we’re dorks?”  
Eren snorted and shook his head. “Whatever dork. Yeah I’m about to have breakfast with everyone so around….one maybe?”  
He could practically hear her smile of excitement. “Sounds like a dork’s plan!”  
“Eren get your ass down here we wanna eat!” Jean yelled from what sounded like the bottom of the stairs.  
A shit eating smile cross his face. “My ass isn’t for eating Jean!”  
Crystal laughed. “I let you go then. See you at one.”  
“See ya, ya dork.” Eren hung up and pranced off his bed. “Food, food, food, food!”   
When Eren jumped into his chair he picked up his fork and knife, clanking them together. Hanji smiled. “Titan appetite?”  
“Gotta eat em all.”  
After breakfast Eren went to his room and started throwing on his favorite clothes. After fixing his hair and brushing his teeth Eren looked down at his phone to see that he still had a full hour to blow. Groaning Eren laid down on his bed and started scrolling through tumblr. Like the nerd he was, he started scrolling through the snk tags.   
He freaking loved the snk fandom, they were a bunch of talented, ridiculous people. Not to mention that the fanart was out of this freaking world. Eren laughed at all the horse crack comics, the silly photos.  
Erwin passed by his room at one point and scoffed. “Clean up your room young man.”  
Eren wanted to laugh because he was known for his tidiness and organization, ONLY when it came to his room. Instead of laughing he groaned loudly and threw his pillow at Erwin. “Get out of my room dad you never understand me!”  
Erwin fake cried, sobbing dramatically and hiccupped. “I tried so hard! Where did I go wrong?!”  
Laughing Eren watched as Erwin ran off ‘crying’ down the hallway to his room. As Eren was about to go back to tumblr Levi walked by and stopped. “What the hell just happened?”  
Eren shrugged and smiled. “Me and Erwin being major dorks. Nothing new right?”  
“Right.” Levi mumbled as he looked down and fiddled with his shirt. Eren was surprised that he looked so uncertain, like he didn’t know what to do. That was cute, really cute.  
“So um,” Levi started, thinking hard. “What are you doing?”  
Sighing Eren looked down at his phone and started to absent mindedly scroll through the posts. “Erwin told you about what the director said didn’t he?”  
There was silence. He didn’t need to answer because Eren already knew. Levi didn’t like Eren at all, he was just trying to keep his job. Levi didn’t move from his spot, but he didn’t look at Eren either. Taking a deep breath Eren got up and walked to his door, leaning against the door frame and towering over Levi.  
Levi looked up with a slightly startled face, his eyes widening a little. “Look Levi, I know that you hate me. So don’t go out of your way to pretend to like me, I hate it when people are fake like that. All we need to be, is civil. That’s it.”  
Pulling at the hem of his shirt Levi looked down, as if his feet had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world. He mumbled something so low that Eren strained to hear it. “What?”  
“I don’t,” Levi talked louder. “Hate you I mean…I don’t.”  
Don’t blush like that and say that, don’t blush like an adorable fuck. Damn Levi’s adorable blush. He was acting like the Levi he used to be when Eren first met him, shy and unsure. Looking at the clock in the hallway Eren saw that he had time. “Hey, let’s go have some coffee and tea.”  
He flinched, the look in his eyes was disbelieving. “Start over…just like that?”  
Eren nodded, taking in the hopeful expression on Levi’s face and savoring it. “Yeah…Hi there, I’m Eren Jaeger. I like to act and I fucking love coffee. My favorite color is my eyes because I’m a conceited bitch and I’m very protective over my friends. My favorite subject throughout school was theatre and I have absolutely no problem admitting that have an addiction to coffee.”  
Levi gave a small smile. “Hey…I’m Levi. I like to act, and coffee sucks tea is better. My favorite color is blue and black. I sometimes act like an ass to my friends but I love them. My favorite subject in school was English, and I have a cat at home named Corporal Cat.”  
“Tea is not better.” Eren defended coffee.  
All the unease in Levi’s shoulders relaxed immediately as he playfully glared. “Please tea is the drinks of royalty.”  
“In fucking England or some shit. Not here in ‘Murica.” Eren puffed out his chest. “Strong men and women here drink coffee.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow. “You saying I’m not strong? How cruel of you Eren.”  
The roll of his name off of Levi’s lips made a shiver run up Eren’s spine but he hid his reaction by patting his biceps. “When you have baby’s like these you know someone has been drinking their coffee.”  
“That’s gross,” Levi shook his head and chuckled. “Are we…are we going now?”  
Eren let his hand slip from his arm and thought about it. “Yeah let’s get going now because I’m meeting an old friend later. Let’s get dressed and meet me downstairs.”  
Levi nodded enthusiastically and practically ran to his room. Eren closed his door, locked and, and leaned against it heavily. “Dammit, just when my feelings were quiet. God I’m such a dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos and shit like that we'll go through later and be sure to fix them. Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter ladies and gentlemen. I, PrussiaMafia, and my co-author ErenLeger270 look posting the next chapter.  
> Chapter 2: Even actors need breaks, Jean and Marco need to keep it down, Eren goes to a club? But not for the reason you think.


End file.
